


Knee Socks

by anxietyturtle



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Eren Yeager, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Knee socks kink, Language, Lemon, M/M, Mostly Smut, Poor Armin Arlert, Seme Levi, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sorry Armin, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Uke Eren Yeager, Yaoi, a little fluff, hard yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 22:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7289356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxietyturtle/pseuds/anxietyturtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today is the Survey Corps' day off and Eren is taking full advantage. Levi then walks into Eren's room and... stuff ensues. *Also on Wattpad*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knee Socks

**Author's Note:**

> Guys this my very first fanfic ever so sorry if it's not the best. Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, all rights go to SNK, yada yada. I'm just writing a fanfic about them so enjoy!

Eren sat in his room reading. All of his chores were done for the day and today the Levi Squad and the trainees had nothing on their agenda. He had changed out of his uniform and put it away in his closet, opting for a powder blue T-shirt and his favorite pair of black knee socks. He found knee socks to be extremely comfortable and wore them whenever he could. His black ones were especially soft and warm and he loved them. He pulled on a pair of grey boxers, not bothering with pants seeing how today was his lazy day. He leaned his head back against the wall with his knees propped up in the air and was engrossed with his book until he heard a knock at the door. "Come in," he said, figuring it was probably Armin or Mikasa. He didn't care if they saw him in his underwear because they already had in the past anyways.

Levi sat in his office drinking a cup of tea. Him and his crew had the day off today and he was trying his best to relax, but he needed something to do. He aimlessly wandered the halls, checking for rooms that needed cleaning. He found that nearly all the rooms were spotless and was about done inspecting when he noticed two rooms at the end of the hallway that he hadn't checked yet. As he looked in each, he noticed that they had accumulated several days' worth of dust. He scowled and thought to himself, " _I'll have that brat Jaeger clean in here. After all, it is my day off and I'm sure he's not doing anything productive anyway._ " He scowled at the rooms one more time, then walked down the stairs to Eren's room in the cellar and knocked on the door. He heard a voice tell him to come in, so he opened the door and walked inside. "Jaeger, get your ass out of bed. I've got something for you to do."

Eren looked up when Levi walked into the room. "U-Uh, hello Heichou," he stuttered, throwing his book aside while trying to cover himself up with his bedsheets, blushing furiously. "What did you need me to do?" Levi stared at him intently for a moment and then spoke.

"Did I stutter? I said get up."

Levi walked into Eren's room to see him sprawled out on his bed reading a book. His hair was disheveled and he was in nothing but a t-shirt, a pair of boxers, and... black knee socks. Just the sight of Eren like that made Levi's cock twitch slightly in interest. He had always secretly thought the kid was attractive, but damn, those socks were a turn on, especially on Eren's long, slender legs. When Eren blushed and tried to cover himself up, Levi raised an eyebrow in amusement and ordered Eren to stand up so he could fully see him.

Eren awkwardly stood up next to his bed and could see Levi looking him up and down. He blushed even redder and tried not to think about the slight bulge in the captain's pants because he had always thought Levi was sexy and he really didn't want to get an erection in front of Levi and embarrass himself further. "I'm sorry H-Heichou, I'll put some pants on right away," he apologized, hastily backing away towards his closet. "What was it that you wanted me to do?"

Levi let his eyes roam hungrily around Eren's exposed body when he stood up and saw the younger boy blush even more. He chuckled slightly to himself when Eren backed over to his closet. Levi strolled over to him and put his arms on either side of Eren's head, effectively pinning him to the closet door. He growled in a seductive tone, "Well, I was going to have you do some work upstairs for me, but how about we make a deal instead?"

Eren gasped and blushed even redder when the older man pinned him to the door of his closet. By now he was half hard and when Levi spoke to him in that voice he could barely contain a moan. "W-w-what's t-the deal, sir?" he asked, attempting to hide his now obvious erection.

Levi whispered seductively in Eren's ear, "You can either go clean upstairs right now, or stay here with me and do something... well, much less productive... but much more entertaining."

By now Levi was fully hard and his erection was lightly pressed against Eren's thigh. He grabbed both of Eren's wrists and pinned his arms above his head on the door when he noticed Eren trying to conceal the fact that he was hard as well.

Levi smirked and rasped in Eren's ear, "What's your decision?"

Eren inhaled sharply when Levi pinned his arms to the closet door, and when the older man whispered in his ear in that sexy growl of his, Eren looked at the ground and moaned loudly, "I think you know what I want."

"And what is that, Eren?"

Levi studied Eren's features for a moment before Eren looked him in the eyes with his lust-filled ones and uttered a single word.

"You."

Levi smirked before leaning forward and smashing his lips on Eren's, seeking entrance with his tongue. Eren parted his lips and Levi immediately gained dominance, plunging his tongue into Eren's mouth. He groaned into the kiss and ground his hips slowly against Eren's, pushing him into the door. He let go of Eren's hands and put one hand on the nape of his neck and the other on his waist, pulling him in closer.

Eren managed to free his hands from Levi's grasp, tangling his fingers in the older man's hair with one hand and pulling him flush against him with the other. He ground his hips against Levi's at a faster pace, feeling the heat radiating from both their cocks. Levi growled and grabbed Eren's legs, hoisting him off the ground. Eren wrapped his legs around Levi's waist and tugged at Levi's hair. They ground against each other as Levi carried Eren over to the bed and laid him down, never once breaking the kiss.

Eren tilted his head back to allow Levi access to his neck. He bit down at Eren's pulse point and sucked, then soothed the mark with his tongue. Eren cried out and fumbled with the buttons on Levi's shirt. Levi straddled Eren's hips, unbuttoning his shirt the rest of the way and tossing it aside. Eren panted and slid his hands over Levi's toned chest, feeling the muscle. Levi slipped his hand under Eren's shirt and pinched one of his nipples as he sucked at the skin near the hem of his pants. Eren tipped his head back and let out a low moan. He leaned up off the bed and tugged his t-shirt off, quickly throwing it to the other side of the room. He reclaimed Levi's lips as he unbuttoned Levi's pants and shoved them down. Levi stood up and kicked them off, then climbed back on top of Eren and palmed him through his boxers, causing the younger boy to arch up into Levi's hand.

"P-please, Heichou," Eren groaned.

"Call me Levi."

Levi pulled Eren's boxers off in one swift motion and began slowly stroking Eren's cock, smearing the precome on the tip with his thumb.

"I want you screaming my name by the time I'm finished with you."

Eren choked out a moan and flexed his hips into Levi's hand and Levi sped up his strokes.

"Oh fuck, Hei-Levi," he panted. Soon... gon- oh god..." Eren was barely containing himself now.

"Come for me," Levi commanded, "and scream my name. Let me know who you belong to."

"Fuck, Levi!"

With that, he came into Levi's hand, digging his nails into the older man's back as he came down from his high. Levi had to contain himself from letting go as well, because seeing Eren like that was the hottest thing he'd ever seen. Levi stood up and removed his boxers with his clean hand. Climbing back on top of Eren, he circled Eren's hole with one of his come-slicked fingers and then slowly pushed it in up to the knuckle. He heard a low hiss. "This part will hurt a bit, but try to relax," he breathed as he let Eren adjust to the feeling.

Eren groaned uncomfortably and tried his best to relax, aware that he was becoming hard again. Levi pulled his finger out and pushed it back in, curling it slightly. His finger brushed against Eren's prostate, earning a gasp from the younger boy. He pushed in another slick finger and began scissoring Eren open, brushing against that spot each time. Eren bit his lip to stifle a cry and fisted his hands in the sheets, slightly rocking back onto Levi's fingers. When Levi thought Eren was loose enough, he pulled his fingers out and replaced them with the head of his cock, pushing slowly into Eren. "Fuck, you're so tight," he moaned under his breath. Eren whined and clawed at Levi's back.

"Oh god... oh yes..." he panted. "Please... Levi... just fuck me."

Levi slid out of Eren until only the head of his cock was still inside him.

"Alright... gonna fuck you... hard," he managed to choke out before slamming back into him.

"Shit!"

Eren cried out as Levi thrust into him, hitting his prostate with each thrust. Levi grunted and sped up his pace, trying to hold on as long as he could.

"So close," he choked out.

Eren held on for dear life as Levi pounded into him. He could feel himself getting close as well.

"Levi... soon... gon- holy fuck, LEVI!"

Eren came for the second time, streaking both their stomachs. Just watching Eren's face as he fell apart was enough to send Levi over the edge as well, moaning Eren's name as he came deep inside of him. Levi pullet out and rolled off of Eren onto his back and Eren crawled over and collapsed on his chest, completely spent. Eren sighed in contentment and whispered aloud, "You know, that was my first time doing... that... with anyone."

Levi wrapped his arms around Eren's waist and kissed his forehead.

"I kinda figured, but damn, you were still amazing."

He reached down and played with the scruff of Eren's knee socks between his thumb and forefinger.

"Who knew these could be such a turn on?"

Eren blushed and buried his face in Levi's chest. After a long moment in which neither of them moved, Eren lifted his head to look at Levi and asked, "So does this mean we're... you know, together?"

Levi stared up at the ceiling for a moment before replying,  
"If you want to be. Don't think you're going to get out of chores just because we're together, though."

Eren smiled. "Do you mind if I tell people about us?"

Levi looked him in the eyes. "Go ahead. I just hope your friends will accept it."

Eren nodded. "I'm sure they will."

He got up and got a damp washcloth, then came back and cleaned them both off with it. He threw it across the room and crawled under his sheets with Levi. He laid back down on Levi's chest and was lost in thought when suddenly there was a quiet knock at the door.

Armin had gotten bored and meandered around the halls for a bit. He found two adjacent rooms that were not looking very tidy and scrubbed them from top to bottom, for lack of anything better to do. After he was done and satisfied that Captain Levi's wrath would be sustained with his cleaning job should he see it, he decided to go see what Eren was up to. He walked downstairs to the cellar. As he got closer to the door, he heard loud noises coming from Eren's room and a voice yelling Eren's name. He cringed and immediately blushed bright red.

_"Who is that? I recognise that voice from somewhere,"_ Armin thought to himself.

His question was answered a moment later when he heard Eren shout Levi's name.

_"Levi? Eren's... with Levi?!_ _"_

He covered his ears and waited a couple minutes. He removed his hands, and when he heard no more noises, timidly knocked on the door.

_"I hope they're dressed now,"_ he silently prayed to himself.

Eren's eyes widened as he heard the knock. He bolted out of bed and frantically searched the room for his shirt. "Shit, someone heard us!" he exclaimed as he found the shirt and yanked it over his head.

"Relax, I'll get it," Levi replied. He pulled his boxers on in one fluid motion and slid his arms into his shirt sleeves, not bothering to button it. He walked over to the door and ran a hand through his hair as he opened the door to see an embarrassed-looking Armin standing there. "Yes?" he asked in a bored tone.

Armin looked at the ground and stuttered, "I-I just wanted to s-see Eren, Sir. I can come back later though, i-if you two are... busy..."

Levi shook his head. "No, he's actually getting dressed right now, I believe. I was about to have him go upstairs and clean a couple of dirty rooms I saw earlier." He turned his head back to see an empty room, as Eren was out of sight getting dressed. "Oi, don't think you're getting out of cleaning, Jaeger!"

Armin looked up at Levi's face. "Actually Sir, I think I know what rooms you're talking about, and I cleaned those before I came down here."

Levi thought for a moment, then nodded. "Alright, I'll check your work later." He turned towards the room again and called, "It's your lucky day, brat. Apparently someone's already cleaned them. Don't get dressed just yet, I'm not quite finished with you." He turned back towards Armin. "If that's all, you may go now. Come back when Eren's not... preoccupied. Oh, and tell everyone I ordered them not to come down here. If they ask why, just tell them they'll find out soon enough." Armin nodded and hurriedly scurried away, eager to leave the cellar before they started again. Levi shut the door and walked over to Eren, kissing him and laying him back down on the bed. At this moment, there was nowhere they would rather be than wrapped up in each other's arms.


End file.
